GudLuck Siblings&Wizrds widachance of Suite on LA
by someoneWRITING
Summary: the casts of Good Luck Charlie, The sibling, Wizards of Waverly Place, SOnny with a Chance, The suite On Deck and Jonas L.A. all together!
1. The Siblings

**-The Siblings-**

*D came down*

D: good morning dad!

dad: morning honey!

D: what's for breakfast?

dad: pancakes!

D: great! can i have..

Danny: i'll have 7?oh wait im starving how bout 8?

Darryl: and I'll have just 3

D: right... dad I'll have

Stella: can i have 2 or 3?

dad: alright 8 for danny, 3 for darryl and stella what yours honey? *to D* oh wait there's only one pancake make some more..

D: *dissapointed* no, one is good

***the siblings are sitted in the table***

D: so guys what are your plans this sum...

dad: actually..

D: why do you guys always interrupt me?

dad: sorry honey.. i was just saying that i am now going to be working with the jonas brothers and i am due to go to L.A. this summer and because it's your vacation i was hoping that we could all go there..

D: *speechless*

Danny&Darryl: L.A.?

Stella: JoBros!

dad: yeah L.A. and JoBros *served the pancakes* how's that for a vacation eh?

Danny: how's that? ITS THE BEST! i can almost see the sexy ladies

Darryl: i can find a good college school there

Stella: oh who cares about ladies and college.. oh wait i do, coz' im a lady and college is important but stil who cares? JoBros!

Dad: what about you honey *to D* what do you think?

D: i think it's great! in FACT i'll go upstairs now.. and get packed!

***D went upstairs***

Danny: hey dad, this is just 3 pancakes

Stella: there's only one pancake on my plate..

Darryl: where's mine?

Danny,Darryl&Stella: "D"

***the siblings short intro***


	2. Good Luck Charlie

**-Good Luck Charlie-**

*** the Duncan's living room, on the sofa***

PJ: hey teddy can you give the remote?

Teddy: **_*while holding charlie*_** what's wrong with your hands?

PJ: ughh.. your just gonna give it to me like this **_*grab the remote from the table*_** see? **_*puts it back on the table*_** easy as that!now, could you please give it to me now?

Teddy: **_*pause*_** WHAT?

***Amy came from outside***

Amy: **_*while holding the groceries*_** guys, here's the letters could you please open it while i fix the groceries

Teddy: ok, mom

Pj: what? she asks you a favor and you..

Teddy: oh shut up Pj**_.*looked at one of the letters*_** oh this ones for you

Pj: **_*grab the letter and then reads it*_** OH MY GOSH!

***bob came dowm***

bob: what's your gosh?

Pj: Me and my band..

Teddy: Emmett?

Pj: yeah whatever! got the audition for L.A.'s next band

Teddy: L.A.'s next band? Los Angeles?

Pj: no, it's L.A. Teddy!

Teddy: **_*confused* _**

Pj: Little Annoying Teddy!

Teddy: ugggh..

Bob: **_*about the letter*_** that's my boy!

Teddy: how will you be able to win that competition? wait the first question is are you going to make it on the audition?

Gabe: Teddy's got a point!

Pj: **_*immitating Gabe*_** teddy's got a point

Gabe: **_*insulted* _**

Amy: oh im so proud of you son

Gabe: yeah me too Big BRO, were coming right?

Pj: what? just now you were..

Teddy: of course were do you think you will be on that competition without mom and dad

Bob: all of us are going to L.A.!

Charlie: _***clapping***_

***everybody looked at charlie and smiled***

***Good Luck Charlie's short intro***


	3. Wizards Of Waverly Place

**-Wizards of Waverly Place-**

Justin: hey alex, what are you planning to do this vacation

Alex: sleep

Justin: the whole vacation?

Alex: yeah, why do you look like your surprise?

Max: hey alex, if your just going to sleep the whole vacation does that means your not going to eat?

Alex: oh right! ***took her very long paper list out of her pocket that has alot of word sleep written on it, and then writes the word _"eat"* _**there

Jerry: nobody's sleeping all summer vacation because we are all going to L.A. for our summer vacation!

Alex: what?

Justin: Really?

Max: Are you serious? Jerry: **_*nodding*_**

Theresa: so pack your things already because ours is already packed!

Alex: wait! are we going to wear matching clothes just like the last time?

Theresa: well..

Alex: oh brother..

Justin&Max: yeah?

Alex: first one to get packed will get to choose the first stop in L.A.

***used magic to tie justin&max in a rope* **

justin: what the? CHEATER!

max: why do you look like your surprise?

***wizards of waverly place short intro***


	4. The suite Life on Deck

**-The Suite Life on Deck-**

*** the shake station***

Bailey: hey guys. Ms. T. said our next stop is.. you guess

Zac: Heaven

Bailey: no... what?

COdy: DUbai?

Bailey: no, were going to L...

Marcus: Illinois?

Bailey: no, were going to L..

London: oh i know, i know_ ***raising her hand***_ L, M, N, O, Piiiiiiii... i forgot the next one

Bailey: Ms. T. said were going to L..

Mr. Moseby: _***interrupted***_ kids, be prepared because we are going to L.A.! oh i can almost see the broadway!

***Moseby left***

bailey: **_*dissapointed* _**

Zac: Awesome!

Cody: Cool! London: what are you so excited about? Moseby said broadway how is that exciting

Marcus: ive been to L.A. and Awesome and Cool are the right words to describe of course i have to agree with London's opinion

bailey: i was supposed to be the one to spill it!

cody: oh honey, dont be dissaponted your supposed to be excited right!

bailey: with you beside me holding that sweaty towel i dont think i can look like im excited

cody: what? **_*looked at the towel*_** EEW! **_*throws the towel*_**

Moseby: **_*the towel fell on moseby's face*_** my eyes, my eyes!

COdy: Mr. MOseby! Im sorry!

London: oh i got it Q, R, S, Tiiiii... i forgot it again

***everybody looked at London***

***The suite life on deck's short intro***


	5. SOnny With a Chance

**-Sonny with a chance-**

Marshall: guys! **_*got distracted by grady* _**

Grady: **_*playing with is tummy* _**

Marshall: **_*continued*_** we have special guests for our next episode!

Sonny: really?

Nico: who?

Tawni: what? more casts!

Nico: **_*to tawni*_** guests!

Marshall: The jonas brothers are going to be So Random's special guests!

Sonny: JOnas!

Tawni: Brothers?

Marshall: yes! were gonna get high ratings! ill be in my office if you need me ok?

Nico: yo grady! we have to think of a prank to put on to the JoBros

Grady: your right! ill think of one after i play with my dummy.. tummy! sorry..

Nico: yeah.. DUMMY!

***SOnny with a chance short intro***


	6. Jonas LA

**-Jonas L.A.-**

Tom: alrigt guys here's your schedule

***the boys took each schedule***

Kevin: SO random? where gonna be in so random! cool! i love that show

Nick: so how's the audition going for L.A.'s next band

Tom: great everythings great!

JOe: **_*making plane noise_ _because he use his schedule to make a paper airplane* _**

Stella: **_*got hit by the paper airplane*_** joe...

joe: oooopss.. sorry!

Stella: **_*getting near joe like his gonna hit him hard* _**

joe:_** *going distance to stella***_ ahmm.. look stella i cant fight with you right now, were kinda busy.. So random, dad!ahm how's the audition in So random? and L.A.'s next band i love that show! were gonna be guests? great! see stella im kinda busy right now

Stella: ughh**_..*left*_**

Joe: **_*sighed in relief*_**

Nick: SO random, audition?

Kevin: L.A.'s next band, you love the show?

Joe: **_*pause, and then smiled!*_**

***Jonas L.A.'s short intro***


	7. all casts!

D: well that's the last bag! **_*after putting Darryl's bag in the car* *sigh*_** goodbye house and HELLO L.A.!

Danny: yeah.. HELLO SEXY LEYDEYS!

Darryl: HELLO COLLEGE, i can almost see my future!

Stella: oh JoBros..

dad: come on guys!

mom: yeah, L.A.'s waiting!

*** d DUncan's car***

Pj: **_*sigh*_** yeah.. L.A.!

Teddy: wohoo!

Gabe: yeah!

Charlie: L.A.

Amy: yes, Charlie L.A.

***everybody paused***

Pj: that was CHarlie's first words right?

Teddy: **_*after a few seconds*_** yes, yes it is

***in the russo's car***

Alex: alright L.A. here we come!

theresa: yes! and our first stop will be..

alex: woah woah! i thought the first one to get packed will be the one to choose the first stop?

theresa: yeah, we were the first one to pack remember?

alex: i was actually talking about JUST! the 3 of us

Nico: i got it! when they come, were going to disguise as a fan and ask for their autographs and be really awkward on them. but they cant do anything because were a fan!

Grady: great idea!

Sonny: what idea?

Grady: oh our wonderful idea when the Jonas brothers gets here

Nico: our?

Grady: oh right my idea!

NIco: what?

Bailey: we are now in L.A. baby! wohoo!

Moseby: broadway.. here i come

Marcus: you know London, i know alot of places in L.A. i used to live here.. and for a princess like you your gonna be needing a tourist **_*cough*_** prince **_*cough*_** guide

London: tourist **_*cough* _**prince**_ *cough*_** guide? what is that? will that bring my purse? yes, ok here's my purse

Marcus: what? no, **_*sigh*_**

*** marshall's office someone knocks***

Marshall: oh come in!

***the JoBros entered***

Marshall: OH... my gosh! kevin, nick joe.. the Jonas Brothers! welcome to so random!

JoBros: thanks!

Nico: **_*hiding outside marshall's office*_**

Nico: dude theyre here!

Grady: who? the pizza guy?

NIco: what? no!the jonas brothers theyre here

Grady: oh! here, here's our costume Nico: alright!

Marshall: **_*touring the JoBros in the set*_** and over here is where the cast and crew can eat

Nico: oh there they are

Marshall: That's pretty much it! welcome to so random. feel at home. the show will start soon. ill see you guys later

JoBros: Ok tnx!

NIco: oh hi dudes!

Nick: hey, are u crew here?

Nico: no

Grady: **_*disguised as a lady*_** were a fan! of you guys!

Joe: really?

Nico: yeah, can we have your autographs!

Nick: sure

Grady: oh wait do u have a pen?

Nico: oh i have _***took a pen from his armpit***_

JoBros: _***looked dsgust***_

Grady: great, do u have a pad

Nico: i dont have

Grady: what about you guys do you have?

nick: ah? sorry no, i dont have

grady: oh here! grabbed bread

kevin: a bread?

grady: yeah can u sign here?

nico: here's the pen!**_ *giving the pen to joe* _**

kevin: wait! your nico and grady!

NICO: uh oh.. BUSTED

grady: how'd you know?

kevin: i always watch so random. im a fan of it, so im familiar with your looks!

Tawni: oh hey guys.. **_*notice the JoBros*_** oh.. helloooo guys

JoBros: hi

Tawni: im tawni, you know like Tawni Hawks **_*laughing*_**

JoBros: **_*smiled_***

nick: im nick

joe: im joe

kevin: im kevin

Sonny **_*came*_** and im sonny!

JoBros: hey sonny


	8. everybody's in LA!

***the Sanchez arrived in L.A***

D: i can almost see it, D in HOLLYWOOD!

Stella: JoBros

Danny: oh... i can almost see the sexy ladies

Darryl: **_*about to say something*_**

D, Stella, Danny: dont say it!

***the russos arrived and parked beside the sanchez***

Justin: _***while dancing and singing***_oh yeah were in L.A. oh oh were here..

alex: **_*shaking her head*_**

dad: looks like your kids are just as excited as mine eh?

jerry: oh yeah. vacation?

mom: yes.

dad: im going to work with the jonas brothers so i decided to let my kids come

justin: **_*still dancing and singing*_**

the siblings: **_*looking at justin*_**

max: **_*punch justin*_**

justin: ouch! **_*realize that there were other people*_** oh!

jerry: were the russos

dad: were the sanchez, im guessing your also gonna be staying in this hotel

jerry: yeah you too?

dad: aha! so ill see you around, well go ahead

jerry: ok

mom: nice meeting you

*** the lobby***

danny: i know im kinda weirdo sometimes but, that guy is more weirder than me

dad: alright kids we'll have three rooms one 4 me and ur mom one for danny and darryl and one for D and stella

***everyone took there keys***

mom: alright lets go!

***mom&dad went to there room already***

D: **_*notice a brochure on a table*_** L.A.'s next band... are you guys thinking what im thinking

Danny: are you thinking about sexy ladies in bikinis

Stella: the JoBros without a shirt

Darryl: books?

D: NO, NO and books? im thinking about **_"the siblings"_** auditioning for L.A.'s next band

Danny: that's a great idea little sister but my priority right now is LADIES! that would be my second priority

D: _***looked at STella in a what-about-you look***_

Stella: well actually i would be helping dad in his work

D: help?

STella: honey one word JB!

Darryl: that's 2 letters

Stella: yeah 2 letters in one word! but if i have time why not?

D: Giz?

Darryl: well... i dont know.. sure why not?

D: oh never mind! let's talk about it some other time, where's danny

Danny: **_*talking to a girl*_** i am at room 402, what about you

D: oh brother.. ill go to our room

***stella & Darryl went up with D***

Marcus: hey guys look what i have!

zac: tickets?

cody: for what?

Marcus: L.A.'s next band.. they said Jonas Brothers will be there

Bailey: oh ill have one

Marcus: we, will all have one!

***everybody grabbed a ticket***


	9. everybody's going to LA's next band!

***So Random was done***

Marshall: that was a great show! thank you JOnas Brothers

Nick: oh tnx too..

Joe: here.. 6 tickets for the L.A.'s next band

Kevin: we hope you can come

Tawni: oh we will

***at the studio's cafeteria***

Chad: oh hey.. so-ni

sonny: oh hey.. chad-a

Chad: look what i have **_*showing off 2 tickets of L.A.'s next band*_**

Sonny:_** *took her ticket out of her pocket and put it on chad's face***_

Chad: what the? how did you?

SOnny: yeah...

Nico: alright guys here's the cafeteria let's check what on the menyuw!

Nick: oh hey sonny!

Chad: what the? how did you?

SOnny: yeah..

Chad: _***paused and realized that that was the same conversation just now***_ waddup JoBros Nick, Joe & Kevin long time no sey!

Joe: ahmm..im sorry have.. we met?

Sonny: **_*slightly laughing*_**

Chad: ah.. y..yeah im ch..chad dylan cooper remember?

joe: ah? i think so

Chad: that's... my brother!

kevin: but your a cooper and were a lucas how are did we became brothers?

Tawni: HELLOOOOO everybody, oh hello nick joe & kevin

JoBros: hey

Nick: _***to the lady cafeteria***_ ahmm ill have a salad

Tawni: oh my gosh what a coincedence im also having a salad please

Grady: you said you hate salad

Tawni: what? grady you are such a joker... liar..

***DUncan's arrived and were at the same hotel where the sanchez and russos are***

Pj: ahh.. L.A.

Emmet: ssss.. next band

Pj: right!


	10. plans!

***the next day***

***in the hotel's restaurant***

***the Sanchez family are having breakfast***

dad: alright kids, ill be going to the L.A.'s next band rehearsals today with the Jonas Brothers so-

d: L.A.'s next band? your gonna work there?CAN I COME!

dad: suree... stella's coming with me too

d: and dad.. i've been thingking... oh never mind!

***the russos came***

***sat next to the sanchez***

jerry: oh hey your the sanchez right?

dad: yeah.. russos right?

jerry: **_*nods*_** so where is your vacation escapades?

dad: well ill be working with the Jonas Brothers after this breakfast and my two daughters are planning to come with me, while my eldest is going to the beach and my wife and my youngest are going to have their mother-son thing.. *laugh slighty* how bout you guys what are your plans for today?

theresa: well, actually we dont know many places in L.A. so...

mom: oh i see.. you know you and your kids can come with us

theresa: really?

mom: of course

alex: ahm mom.. i also wanna go to the beach

d: i also wanna go to the beach now dad, they could come with us..

justin: really?

dad: sure!

stella: **_*whispering*_** i thought you want to come with us bcoz you want to join L.A.'s next band?

d: yes.. but i dont have a band, do i?

***with the Duncan's***

bob: my stomach is already making scary noises we have to eat already!

pj: ok.. but me and emmett will stay here we'll practice first for our auditions tomorrow..

Amy: ok, if you say so. let's go guys

***in the hotel's restaurant the Duncan's sat near the Sanchez and Russos***

jerry: oh, looks like a family having a vacation here in L.A. now theres 3 of us *laughs*

bob: oh hey.. yeah were having a vacation.*smiles*

amy: were the duncans im amy and this is my husband bob

jerry: were the russos

dad: and were the sanchez, these are my kids danny, d, darryl and stella

theresa: and these are our kids justin, alex and max

bob: nice to meet you guys these are my kids teddy, gabe and charlie

amy: we also have a son but his still upstairs practicing for his auditions

jerry: auditions for what?

amy: L.A.'s next band

dad: really? ill be one of the directors of that show.i wish your son a goodluck

bob: oh. tnx!

***the duncans talked about where they should go***

teddy: i wanna go to the beach

d: oh excuse me.. me and my brother are going to the beach you might wanna come?

teddy: really?

d: sure! with them.. alex and... justin right?

justin: yeah..

mom: oh and amy what about you dont you want to come with us? me, my son and theresa were just gonna roam aroung l.a. and shop..hehe

amy: oh sure! thanks!

***after breakfast they all prepared for their own plans***


End file.
